blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 174
is the 174th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Jack cuts through the elf's armor and knocks the elf out, another elf says that that is impossible. Yami appears behind the elf and says that someone is not paying attention. Yami then uses a spell to knock the elf out. The last two elves attack Yami and Jack from behind, which Yami thinks about how he should have seen this coming. Finral creates portal, which Jack and Yami use to get behind the elves. Jack and Yami then takes this chance to knock the last two elves out. Finral compliments the two captains at how amazing they are, which Jack compliments Finral on supporting him while having a scary face. Yami gets angry at Jack for talking to his ride, which Finral thinks about how Yami is also scary. Yami and Jack then get into an argument about Jack borrowing Finral, which Finral says that they should be heading out but suddenly notices something. Inside of the Silva residence, an elf is attacking all of the humans there. As a noble asks why the Golden Dawn is attacking them since they should protect them, which the elf attacks the human. A noble wonders why this is happening since he only came to suck up to the Silva family, when he notices a servant. The noble tries to use the servant as a shield but the elf manages to pierce the noble and says that its meaningless to use a substitute since her needles will pierce whoever it points too. The elf also attack the servant and says that they will kill everyone no matter what path they take. Elsewhere in the residence, Solid says that he will never forgive Noelle for injuring him. Nebra says that Solid looks pitiful and that he had gotten careless. Nebra then wonders what all that noise is, when the elf breaks into the room. Solid notices that the elf is a member of the Golden Dawn and asks what she is doing here. The elf notices that Nebra and Solid are royalty and says that she will kill them. Nebra notices the huge amount of mana that elf has, and says that the elf shouldn't run their mouth off while in front of royalty. Nebra also says that she will play with the elf, and uses her magic to create clones of herself. The elf uses her magic to pierce the real Nebra, which Nebra thinks about how the needle went straight to her and ignored her clones. As Nebra falls to the floor, the elf comments on her cowardly magic. Solid says that he won't let this slide, which the elf replies that Solid fails to understand his certain stance since he is royalty. As Solid notices a strong magic presence outside, the elf says that all of the humans are going to be extinct by today. As the elves's base arrive at the capital, Jack notices the strong magic coming from the base and says that its going to get even more fun. Finral says that their is nothing fun about this, and wonders what kind of crazy strong guys are going to appear from the base. Yami comments about how the enemy had to bring out this huge rock, but notices that Nozel and that other have arrives. As Nozel tells the others to not let the castle fall, which Yami greats them. Magic and Spells used References Navigation